The Black Weasel of the Family
by Gleas
Summary: Percy shows up one evening at the Burrow. What has the black sheep to say to his estranged family? What will the family's reaction be? The war is over, Fred is dead, Harry is the man-who-conquered. ONESHOT/ SLASH! implied M-preg (though you can easily imagine simple adoption, I suppose).


**A/N: Latest plot bunny led to this XD! I think it's brilliant :D **

**Warnings: Slash (HP/PW), implied M-preg (it can just as easily be interpreted as adoption for those who don't like M-preg), No bashing (Ginny is understanding and Molly too happy to care which child gets Harry) **

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and others belong to JKR. I only own the plot :)**

**ENJOY! Please review.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Black Weasel of the Family<strong>  
><span>

Percy Weasley stood at the threshold of The Burrow, fidgeting nervously. The remaining Weasleys were staring at the man in varying degrees of relief, sorrow, joy, anger and confusion. Harry Potter stood at the very back of the horde and looked on unobserved with amusement.

"Hello mum, dad, everyone."

"Percy!" Molly, predictably burst into tears and would have crushed the black sheep of the family in a massive hug if Arthur, much to his wife's confusion, didn't stop her.

"Not that we aren't glad to see you home, son, but I have to ask why you are here." Arthur sounded tired but wary of new troubles his third son would bring. War was finally over and it was understandable if the Weasley patriarch did not want to deal with more unpleasantness.

"I… I… I should leave." Harry groaned and glared at the coward who met his eyes briefly, flushing.

"No." Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke. "We want to know why you came here."

"Well?" Ginny added. The others stayed quiet, showing they agreed with the stance.

"I… oh Merlin! I came to apologize! I was horrible to all of you… I… was blinded by power and… just… I'm sorry." He deflated visibly.

"What specifically are you sorry for?" Ginny asked slowly.

"For siding against my family. For my hurtful remarks. For returning those presents mum sent and hurting her feelings." Percy managed a small smile towards his mother who returned it. "For believing all the crap in the Prophet. For everything. I understand if you can't forgive me but I had to apologize." Percy's eyes shone suspiciously and he turned to leave.

"Stop!" George, who had been mostly silent after Fred's death hollered. "I have some things to say to you."

Percy turned around and nodded dejectedly. Harry felt just a pang seeing his hunched form but this needed to be done.

"You hurt us, all of us. You were more of an enemy when we needed you to help and support us. You hurt mum, dad and most of all you hurt Harry. You were a bloody prat! I really want to clobber you… but since you apologized nicely… if you _ever_ repeat this kind of thing…"

"Not likely." Percy smiled weakly. "I learnt my lesson." George nodded and went forward to hug him. Percy tensed a moment before warmly returning the hug. "I'll even put up with your pranks, little brother. I hope Fred heard my apology too."

"I'm sure he did and… I know he would forgive you too." George proclaimed with a hitch in his voice and dragged Percy inside.

Molly needed no further signal to finally go and embrace her wayward son. Tucking his mother into his side, Percy faced his father.

"Your job… it's not useless and you are not stupid. It took me a while that most of what you faced was political propaganda. I really am sorry, father. I am glad you enjoy what you do." Arthur gave a watery smile and clasped Percy's shoulder.

"You were young and impressionable. Hopefully, you will be smarter from now on. Family first, always." Arthur commented. To his, and the Wesley clan's surprise, Percy flew into Arthur's chest and sobbed. Bill and Charlie sported identical grins as they ruffled Percy's hair as he chanted 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Ron and Ginny held back. Percy apparently noticed this as he shook off the others and faced his sister who was closer.

"Ginny?"

"You were a prat."

"I know."

"You hurt us all."

"Yeah."

"I'll hex you to the next century if you do that again."

"Deal. Now can I get a hug from the princess?" Ginny beamed and jumped at him. It was quite cute as Ginny's head was comfortably under Percy's chin.

"I missed you, even if you were a stuck prick half the time, you're still my big brother… well _one_ of them." Percy laughed and kissed her head, surprising Ginny- he hadn't done that for _years!_

"I'm not forgiving you so easily." Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Molly admonished.

"He hasn't apologized to Harry yet!" Ron whined. Percy smiled and Harry pushed off from the wall and came forward. Ginny slipped out of the embrace and watched nervously as Harry and Percy stood eye to eye and simply stared at each other.

"You, Harry Potter, are a terrible ass!" Percy growled. Several people gasped but were quieted by Harry stepping closer so that there was barely an inch between the two men. There was pin-drop silence; it was generally rare for the Weasley abode but the occasion called for it. Everyone one held their breath and shared confused look as Harry put one of his hands on Percy's cheek.

"You did admirably, Percy."

"You could still have stood by my side, jerk."

"You had to do it yourself. I'm proud of you." Harry replied with a broader smile and, to the shock of everyone, leaned in to kiss Percy… right on his lips.

"Thank you for making me do this." Percy's voice was soft and a small smile on his lips.

"Anytime."

"Am I the only one missing something?" Ron asked sounding miserably confused.

"Perhaps we can sit first?" Harry suggested. They all dumbly nodded and followed Harry who still had a hand firmly around Percy's waist.

"Alright talk." This time it was Ginny.

"In your second year, I was skeptical about Harry being the heir of Slytherin… I mean I sort of believed them." A few people gasped and before Molly could screech, Harry intervened.

"It turns out the rumor was not off the mark, anyway. I am a descendant of Slytherin by blood from my mother's side. The reason I can speak parseltongue." Harry shrugged. "It doesn't make me evil."

"Well, even so, I never thought he was malicious and more so that he would ever attack people based on their blood. I'd have blamed him entirely if it was Malfoy and the like who insulted his friends but… well anyway, the point is that a twelve year old kid saved my baby sister. I had to admit he was brave if stupid."

"Percy came to thank me personally." Harry added.

"The next year was also my last year at Hogwarts. I knew Harry was a magnet for trouble and was a bit troubled. I wanted to keep an eye on him, Ron and Ginny. Since I could not, I gave him a way to keep in touch."

"A two way diary. I wrote pretty much everything to Percy. He became my confidant of sorts. I even admitted some very personal things."

"Yes, you're going to allow me to hurt them."

"It's not worth it, Percy."

"No. They need to be punished… for the future children."

"Fine… I'll come with you though." Percy nodded.

"That aside. I kept in touch with Harry about the happenings in his life. However, I lost my faith in him, a bit. I mean, Sirius Black was not a murderer? Who would believe that but for those who were there to see the proof? I regretfully didn't believe him when he told me about the dementors. I believed him when he said what effect they had on him but refused to believe that they attacked him. I mean I was there but I didn't attend the matches. He tried to convince me through the diary but… is was all so unbelievable. And then there was the trial and I had by this time joined the ministry. The entry into the tournament. It all seemed stacked against Harry and I believed it all blindly. I let Umbridge and Fudge tell me things. I let Crouch dictate how I behaved. Now I know how stupid that was… Crouch who imprisoned his own son under imperious. Fudge, the incompetent fool and puppet. Umbridge… there really are no words for that foul being."

"What changed?" Ron looked thoughtful.

"Fourth year, I saw what Harry was up against. I knew when I saw that dragon that Harry would not have entered. He would have been regaled with all facts by Hermione and would have _known _about the danger. He might have sought attention… but not at the expense of his life."

"So, you figured out you were wrong way back then?"

"Not quite." Percy shook his head. "I was too willing to follow authority." He smiled at Hermione who blushed. "I believed Harry on _some_ things but not everything… certainly not anything against the ministry."

"But that letter?" Hermione asked confused.

"He wrote two. One to you guys and a secret one to me over the book he gave me. He apologized and explained why he did that."

"I wanted to find out the truth. If Harry was wrong, I needed proof to convince him to stop acting up. If he was right, then I wanted to be in a place where I could help him. I was still half blind in your fifth year when Umbridge came to Hogwarts."

"Percy was worried about you guys. He had half a mind to trust me, and another to get the mad me away from his siblings. He wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And instead I found out how 'not' okay Harry was." Percy finished.

"By that time I was already increasingly paranoid. With the DA and the stress along with thinking about what Voldie was upto… I was worse than Moody. I caught the amateur." Percy gave him a bemused glare.

"He slammed me against the wall in an alley and stunned me when I refused to tell him anything. He silenced the area and cast notice-me-not charms before he woke me up. He had removed the glamour and disarmed me. I was bound helpless and let me tell you quite scared." A few people chuckled.

"I saw Percy but given that Moody was impersonated I refused to believe it was Percy until an hour had passed and he remained looking like Percy." Harry smirked.

"I would have paid to see that." George commented, Ron and Ginny nodded.

"He was bloody scary!" Percy told them. "But once he was sure it was me, he asked why I was stalking him. He unbound me and seemed to believe me. He didn't return my wand until I promised I wasn't there to hurt anyone and I wasn't there on ministry business."

"I had to make sure." Harry shrugged.

"I was confused. Harry was older but his personality was not much different from before. He was far more mature and a tad paranoid but that was the only difference. My observation clashed with what the ministry stance was. Then I recalled the wild stories, Harry had told me and I did not believe. If Harry was still the honest and mild mannered person as before, then those outlandish stories were likely worse than he said. I suddenly remembered Ginny telling us about that basilisk and wondered if that too was a bit understated. I refused to think on it until later."

"I was quite impressed with him for wanting to protect his family even if they were estranged from him. I told him as much and to my surprise got a big hug."

"I finally realized Harry was family too. It made me start thinking how to protect him."

"The final nail in the coffin, so to speak, was the handshake." Harry recalled. Percy nodded.

"Handshake?" Arthur repeated confused.

"I shook his hand in farewell and squeezed too hard." Ron, Hermione and Ginny winced. George paled.

"I'm lost." Bill declared.

"Umbridge was using blood quill for detentions. Harry was with there almost everyday and his hand… he was barely able to eat with it." The parents and elder siblings paled. "She took every oppurtunity and made him write late into the night. We weren't able to even tell anyone because apparently Fudge approved it. All I could do was prepare murtlap essence for him each evening and provide a salve to help him heal." Hermione sighed sadly.

"As it was, he literally screamed at me to let go. I was fairly shocked and insisted on examining the hand. Another one of those things I thought were too far-fetched to believe but there was the proof I needed to tip the balance." Percy seemed a bit uneasy remembering but those present noticed Harry gently squeezing his hand in comfort. After a short smile, Percy continued. "Suddenly, everything Harry ever said, in my mind, was the truth. I was more than livid."

"However, I didn't want Percy in trouble and it was nearly the end of the year anyway,"

"Before I had a chance to ignore his wishes, the ministry incident happened. Umbridge landed in St. Mungos. Voldemort was proven to be back. I felt so foolish."

"After that, Percy helped in many ways. He sent me the potions to heal my hand faster. We met in Hogsmeade a few times and talked… really talked. He helped me with Sirius' loss. I'd have been so much worse off without him. I got to know the other side of Percy Weasley, the side that's a force to reckon with when he is mad, the one who protected his own, the man behind the severe rule-abiding prat." Harry grinned.

"Really, Harry, be nice or no kisses." Percy told him haughtily. Harry looked horrified.

"Alright, so how did you two… get to kissing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It just happened." Harry shrugged.

"Indeed, it did. We met in the shrieking shack one evening and were talking about… well…"

"We were talking about Ginny." Harry supplied. Ginny's eyes widened as she suddenly understood the whole picture. "I didn't want to hurt her but she seemed set on becoming my girlfriend. I didn't know how to tell her I wasn't interested. Of course that led Percy to tease me about who I liked." Harry scowled.

"Half-hearted, I assure you. Frankly, I was glad Gin wasn't on Harry's list. Anyone else, I could fight but not my baby sister." Percy sighed. "I was very worried Harry would choose you but I didn't understand why."

"Neither did I. I was confused as to why I liked spending time with Percy and was comfortable with him but being with Ginny felt somehow wrong. Don't mistake me, I love Ginny and I even thought she was the one for me but it felt wrong. There was a moment of clarity as the moonlight struck Percy's face… It clicked suddenly. I wanted to be with Percy and to me Ginny was like a sister, just like Ron and Hermione- important but not _the one_. So… I…" Harry blushed suddenly and Percy followed.

"So, well, after that, I understood just why I didn't want Ginny to be Mrs. Potter. It was perfect… Harry was perfect… is perfect."

George made a disgusted face and made gagging noises. Molly was shedding tears of joy. Bill and Charlie were grinning widely. The youngest three were simply stunned. The couple shared a bemused smile.

"Harry listened to me and understood me like no one else could. He even let me prattle on about cauldron bottoms." He gave a little laugh. "He was patient, kind and forgave me my foolishness… even offered a way I could help. He didn't mind my ramblings about law and other rules… like Penny did… that's why we broke up. I felt wanted, relied upon, important just being with Harry… it was better than getting that blasted job." Percy grinned.

"He cursed." Ron noted.

"Yeah…" Ginny looked even more stunned.

"Well…" Percy blushed.

"I may have been a bad influence… it's all Ron's fault really." Ron joined his brother in looking like a tomato and glared at Harry.

"How did he offer a way to help?" Bill asked finally, breaking the silence and the mad grinning.

"Spying on the minister." Percy shrugged. The Weasley's gaped. "George? Those products of yours are awesome. I never thought I'd say this but I am truly proud of you and Fred. Those ears were so helpful in my task."

"You used them?" George brightened.

"Of course. Harry gave me part of his stash… I had a bit of fun harassing a few people." George snickered. Harry was relieved at seeing his old self back- Percy's comments were doing wonders for the grief-stricken George.

"I never thought I'd say this either, but I'm proud of you too, Percy. You're alright." George chortled. "So Percy the spy, eh?"

"Well, that's how I knew Voldie's name was taboo." Harry told George seriously.

"_Percy_ told you?" Hermione gaped.

"Of course, that's why I started using nicknames like 'Voldie'. I knew who took which positions and who was somewhat trustworthy. He was unfortunately late about informing me about Luna's kidnapping but I sort of knew about the ghoul. I relayed to him the compromised location of the headquarters and he relayed it to the rest of them anonymously."

"It was you?!" Arthur asked impressed. Percy nodded.

"I needed to stay away though, to help. I could only hope you all were safe. I knew Ron was out there with Harry and I could only pray they would protect each other and of course Hermione was there. By the way, Ronald, I should beat you up for abandoning them."

"Yeah… you're not the only one who was foolish." Ron admitted sending apologetic looks at Harry and Hermione.

"It is water under the bridge now Ron. Don't worry about it." Harry said kindly. "Well, with Percy informing us about ministry's activities, we actually avoided a lot of traps."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked, sounding hurt.

"I wanted to. Percy wanted to but his position was too precarious to risk it. He could not make up with the family and he could not even hint at having a connection to me. Had I told you, you'd have had me tell you about our relationship and examine the book and so on. The more you knew the riskier it was. Voldie had access to my mind. He sometimes listened in, couldn't be sure. He knew about our final destination because he heard us talking."

"Bloody…" Ron whispered. Harry nodded.

"Voldie could know our plans and we could change them as needed. However, if he knew about Percy…"

"I wouldn't have…"

"Yes you would have wanted to 'talk', Mione. You'd want to examine my feelings to make sure I wasn't going to get hurt. You would have asked incessantly about Percy and the method of communication. I couldn't risk it. I managed to lock away knowledge of the items for a long while but I could not do the same with Percy with you constantly reminding me. With you and Ron not knowing I could essentially forget about Percy until I had to read his latest message."

"I..."

"Hermione. It isn't about trust. It's about the sensitivity of the information. I was the only one able and willing to get this information and it was dangerous." Percy soothed.

"Snape could pretend to be protecting me for Voldie… Percy had no safety net." Harry added.

"Harry and I trust you but at the time we decided to leave it be until now. We don't need to hide so much anymore."

"Alright, I suppose, I am just annoyed at being left out." Hermione sighed.

"Where were you during the final battle?" Ron asked finally.

"Inside, protecting the younger kids. I came in through Honeydukes and sealed the entrances. I had the children hide in the tunnels and sealed the Hogwarts side until it was all over. After they were secure, I came out to fight, though I may have still been wearing the glamour. By the way, mum, great job taking down that woman." Molly blushed. "I was on my way to help you when she died." Percy grinned at Ginny.

"Well." Arthur smile happily. "Guess our black sheep turned out to be not so black after all."

"He did turn out to be a real lion though." Charlie observed.

"So… Harry, what are your intentions about our little brother?" Bill asked slyly. Charlie grinned and cracked his knuckles. Harry raised his brow in amusement and pulled Percy closer.

"Well… I want to take my lover on dates… normal ones, not under the cover of darkness."

"Oh? After that?"

"After that, if Percy still loves me… I do believe I'll ask him to change his name. Sorry guys but you might lose him in the end… in fact it is highly likely." Harry smirked as Percy blushed.

"You're serious?" Ron asked.

"The media will have a ball with this." Hermione muttered.

"Of course. Percy is the one for me." Harry shrugged.

"'Arry gave you that ring, did 'e?" Fleur, quiet until now, asked slowly.

"You noticed." Percy smiled softly and fingered the ring on his left ring finger.

"O'course! It iz beautiful." Fleur nodded.

"Thank you." Percy answered. "I am sorry for not being there for your wedding. Congratulations, Fleur and Bill."

"Merci." Fleur beamed and Bill nodded at his brother. "But tell me iz that a betrothal ring?" She didn't want to leave the topic, apparently.

"Uh…no, it's a promise ring." Harry mumbled. The four women were slowly creeping closer to have a better look.

"We really should give him the 'if you hurt our little brother' routine… but…" Charlie muttered. "He is too damned perfect!" Percy looked up only to smirk.

"No kidding. Plus he is the man-who-conquered… I'm not too sure I want to go up against him…" Bill added thoughtfully making Harry groan at the new moniker.

"Guys, come on, the chance of _my_ Harry hurting me are nearly nil. We'll fight but that's the extent of violence with Harry." Percy laughed as more than one person nodded seriously, knowing Harry's 'too good' personality.

"Well, as the only non-Weasley and honorary sister to Harry Potter, I must warn you Percy…NEVER hurt my best friend… EVER."

"I'm on Harry team." Ron added with a grin.

"Me too." Ginny said. "Plus I promise to steal him away if you slack off." Percy groaned.

"They love you more than me! My own little brother and sister!" Harry patted his knee comfortingly though the grin spoiled the effect. "The brightest witch of the generation, the scariest witch of the generation and the little menace…"

"Hey!" Ron protested. "I'll have you know, I am six feet now."

"Alright, big menace then." Percy shrugged. That caused gales of happy laughter. After another few minutes of chatting, they moved to the dining room to have one of Molly's famous dinners with the entire family.

Later that night, Charlie exchanged rooms with Harry so he could be with Percy while Ginny, exchanged with Ron. Of course Molly was blissfully unaware of the switches. Harry found Percy staring out the window and slipped his arms around him from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the sky… it is beautiful, I never noticed." Harry kissed his neck. "I'm glad you made me come today. I still can't believe they forgave me."

"You made a mistake but you did more than enough to make up for it. Besides, family, real family, won't hate you no matter what."

"The Dursleys?"

"Not really family. Maybe I'd claim Dudley, as he has changed a bit but Petunia and Vernon can rot in hell for all I care."

"I am still going to terrorize them, maybe take George along."

"If it makes you feel better. Don't hurt them."

"Hurt? No, I think living with embarrassment for the rest of their lives is appropriate."

"I trust you." Harry mumbled as he trailed kisses down Percy's neck. "Let's get to bed."

"Mr. Potter, I hope you don't plan on…"

"Exactly what I plan on, Mr. Weasley. It's been way too long." Harry grinned and carried his lover to bed.

"They'll hear." Percy mumbled.

"Silencing charms."

Percy smiled up at his boyfriend and considered his luck. He put his hands around his neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss. When Harry asked, he knew his answer, he only hoped he'd asked soon.

Harry smiled into the kiss wondering about his luck which for once turned out alright. He knew he'd ask Percy soon… as soon as he got hold of his family's engagement ring. His mind was already going through how to do so but first he was convinced at least a few months of dating were appropriate. Maybe, he will ask after his birthday, he mused.

Sure enough, Harry popped the question just before returning for his final year. Percy was enthusiastic in his response. Thankfully, the so called 'eighth year' students were allowed to stay off-campus. Harry and Percy moved into a small house in Hogsmead. Percy continued in the ministry and both were happy to come home to each other. Once Harry cleared his NEWTS, they moved to one of the restored Potter properties- a three storied house in London.

It took one more year for Harry to learn the ropes from Neville about managing his estate and about politics, Wizengamot and the rest. Meanwhile, Harry kept up his fame by publically appearing for charity events and through the magical orphanage he set up. Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were more than happy to visit muggle orphanages to scan for magical orphans; by the second month they had nearly fifty kids, including some of war orphans. Harry hired a few muggleborn and squibs for the task of caring for the kids- he did avoid people like Filch and later had all of them take muggle course on child rearing.

Once he was reasonably ready, at nineteen, Harry Potter took the world by storm. With backing from Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Bones, Abotts, Dumbledore (Aberforth got the seat and was more than a little happy to help) and strangely enough Malfoy, Greengrass and Zabini houses, Harry headed a large faction aptly named 'Potter faction' by their colleagues. He led the change slowly. Percy still had a lot of information and he had enough dirt on some to make them behave or get rid of them. The laws were slowly changed. They had to with Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass- the three tops students of their year- working together to research the facts tirelessly for each law with the help of their allies. Thankfully, Hermione gave up on SPEW.

Hogwarts was also changed as a result. It helped that Harry could anonymously order the board to do things as the heir of both Slytherin and Gryffindor- his signet ring impression and a drop of blood was enough magically to stake his claim. The Board was now very careful about what they did, or risk losing their seat. Draco was Harry's spy among them.

At twenty, Harry married Percy in a not so small ceremony. It was a fairly long engagement but both men wanted to further their careers before they settled down. They had a 'small' ceremony with only friends and family- which turned out to have nearly hundred people. The pictures were taken only by Dennis Creevy who picked up his late brother's passion. A day later a larger reception was held which invited a lot of dignitaries Harry and Percy dealt with on a daily basis- people like the minister, the diplomats for various countries and a few noted businessmen (yes, George was one of them).

By thirty, Harry had three children well spaced, thanks to Percy's meticulous planning. His life work was by now visible everywhere. He had made so many changes that the conservative Albus only dreamed of. Percy's insight and advice the driving force for the savior. The orphanage was running smoothly and using squibs not only helped those magically challenged but also taught kids not to shun them. Over the next fifty years, Harry would observe that these small considerations had more effect than the massive changes he and his allies purported in the law of the land. He would die a truly old man with Percy at his side at the age of hundred and seventy six. His achievements surpassed his mentor long ago, the latest being the same titles Albus held.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Review please!<strong>


End file.
